


A Change of Events

by MrMMclaggen



Series: Change of Events [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 67th Hunger Games, AU, Blood, Death, Mention of Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMMclaggen/pseuds/MrMMclaggen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being reaped in the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick was instead reaped in the 67th Hunger Games at the age of 16. Here he meets a boy from District 10, who makes Finnick see the Games in a different way. How will Finnick win the games if he can’t kill someone he cares about? And how will be kept someone alive that wants to be dead? Will Finnick be able to kept him safe or will be just be another fallen tribute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys this is my first Hunger Games fic. I would just like to note that I am not the best writer but I am doing this for fun and to entertain you guys, so tell me if I make any mistakes.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and rights belong to them who own it.   
> Warnings: violence, blood, implied slash, swearing  
> Pairings: own at the moment  
> Summary: Instead of being reaped in the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick was instead reaped in the 67th Hunger Games at the age of 16. Here he meets a boy from District 10, who makes Finnick see the Games in a different way. How will Finnick win the games if he can’t kill someone he cares about? And how will be kept someone alive that wants to be dead? Will Finnick be able to kept him safe or will be just be another fallen tribute?  
> A/N- I made Finnick go in a little later, because I wanted him to be a little older. This story will be most likely on the short side with a sequel being planned, I have already mapped out most of this story and if I wanted to go into the storyline with Katniss at least Finnick will be the same age then

****

From a young age Finnick was taught how to kill, being in a Career District after all. He was also taught not to be sympathetic with anyone as this is lead to your death. Being from District 4, everyone know how to fish with a trident and nets, which means they know how to kill. They also say they can swim like fish, and if they can’t then they will have trouble fitting in with the work of the district. 

Finnick was always interested with the games, the killing, the blood, the fights and death. He didn’t _really_ like all that he just pretended to make friends, no he was interested in seeing the tributes using the surroundings to their advantage, how someone would use the sand to blind their fellow tributes or how they used vines to make, makeshift objects or weapons.  He always loved reading about its history and how it came about and he agreed that they are needed to keep the people in line and he also did love to watch them.

Even though he was a big fan of the games Finnick prayed every year that he won’t get reaped, as he always thought he would never win, he wouldn’t stand a chance in the Games, as the Careers from district 1 and 2 have more training and more experience then himself, even though they didn’t always win, they was always a reason for them not winning, like one made decisions leads to their death, accidental or even the game makers killing them so other districts could win (or the every District the arena kills them).

The night before the reaping like always Finnick lay on his bed in this room praying not to be reaped.

“Dear whatever Gods are out there, please don’t let me be reaped” Finnick all but begged to nothing. “I won’t stand a chance of winning, I am know how to use a trident and make nets but that will not be enough to win please, don’t let me be reaped”

 After he was done, Finnick sighed and then let out a big yawn, it had been a long day after all. The last day of fishing, the request from the Capitol had been much bigger the past week due to all the parties happening leading up to the games and for the games themselves. One last long meal with his family just in case he was reaped, as it could be the last meal he has with his family.

The meal always ended the same way, with his mother crying saying he didn’t want her baby to go into the Games and Finnick and his dad saying how he will be fine as he always prayed not to be reaped and how it always worked. Then Finnick would announce how he is tried and go to bed and pray. Thinking about the reaping tomorrow Finnick lay his head down on his pillow and fell asleep not knowing about what was to come, and about how one boy will change his life forever. 

* * *

 

All the way in District 10 a boy aged just 15 called Matthew, who looked a lot younger than 15 most people thought he looks at least 12 with a quick glance and are surprised to learn he is 15, with skin as white as snow, he had short blonde hair brushed to one side with dark blue eyes that held a lot of pain behind them (but only if you looked closely) and being shorter then the average height didn’t help much either. Sat a an old oak tree, looking out over the whole of district 10 looking at all the animals that they cared for, unlike Finnick he was praying that in could go into the games, he had no one left who loved him, his family no longer cared for him, because they couldn’t afford to have him (due to 10 being one of the poorer districts) his boyfriend dead, killed in the 66th Hunger Games he was the only one to care of him, he kept him warm at night, help him as he cried and told him he loved him, no friends, he had no one. He wanted to die, he wanted to leave this world, he lifted his shirt up over his arm and rub over the scars that lay there, he tried to take his life so many times, both arms were full of cuts to prove this, but the Capitol they controlled everything even your death, the Peace Keepers always found him and took him away to be healed, he hated this fact that _those people_ controlled every aspect of this life, this is why he hates the Capitol, the Games and everyone who stands by them. 

From a young age Matthew, learned the true reasons of the games peace keepers were never good at talking quietly or finding kids hiding in the CCTV room either, it wasn’t to keep the people in control and to ensure the dark days never return, it was so the Capitol had entertainment, because those sick people wanted to see the young be killed, it is barbaric. When he learned the true reasons he started to hate everything to do with the Capitol and the Games (and due the fact it’s the reason it is the reason his boyfriend is dead). Yes he wanted to be part of the one thing he hated to most, But only because he wanted to die.

Matthew climbed down the tree he was sitting in and headed for the barn where the cows slept at night. He went over to his favorite cow and stated to stroke her back “Night girl” he said before he went into an empty container and laid down on the hay that lay there and hoped when tomorrow comes his name will be called.  

* * *

 

The dreadful day that was the reaping fell over the nation of Panem, most Districts wakening up hoping their child or ones they cared about or even themselves being reaped to participate in the barbaric game that is the Hunger Games. 

Even through District 4 may be a Career District, they had deceived that no one this year should volunteer like in 1 and 2 as no one was ready and they wouldn’t stand a chance in the games. However in the other Career Districts a boy and a girl were more than happy volunteering for the games In District 1 a girl by the name of Shimmer and a boy named Mallow, both know in their Distract as being a master in the sward skill and setting traps. District 2 girl being Kitty (Known for using a special weapon that looks like a glove and covers her nails with small sharp daggers) and the boy named Vars known for being skilled with a bow and arrow. 

Knowing no one was going to volunteer for these games made Finnick even more scared knowing the fact that now there is a bigger chance that he might get picked for the games. 

Finnick and the rest of the District were all gathered in town square, outside the Justice Building, with a stage set up with two glass balls full of names. Were Finnick know his name was at least 3 times. Finnick stood in the middle of the crowed that was gathered around the stage. After waiting for all the children to gather a lady (District 4’s Escort) with bright green wig that was shaped like a bee hive, with a white powdered face and bright green lipstick came onto the stage. Althea was her name, a pure product of the Capitol, she was always over excited by the games but so was District 4 so no one really found this a big deal. Then a video stated to play explaining the reasons for the games, no one ever payed attention to this video apart from Althea.

“Welcome, welcome one and all to the 67th annual Hunger Games” Althea started her speech in a sickly sweet voice “Those chosen to participate in these games it is a great privilege. Now as we normally do let’s start with the girls.” Althea reached into the ball with her long nails painted gold to represent the Capitol. She quickly snatched a piece of paper “Pliny Roxen”. Pliny was a small girl with tan coloured skin, but was a beast with a knife after all her training in the cutting of the fish”

Althea helped Pliny up onto the stage and headed over to the glass ball that held all the boys names. Finnick had a sudden intake of air as she headed over to the ball. “Now the boys”. Althea reached into the ball and started to dig around before she finally pulled her hand out, time seemed to go slower for Finnick as she stated to unroll the paper “Finnick Odair” Finnick’s heart started to beat at an unnatural rate as he heard his name, ‘ _did I hear my name, no, please god no’_ Finnick was telling himself. Althea called his name again and everyone turned to look at him, he was then pushed slightly.

He made his way up onto the stage, as he looked at his District he couldn’t help but be scared, know he had the skills to kill but he was scared of not returning. He didn’t even care when Althea grabbed his hand and pulled his and Pliny arms into the arm he didn’t even hear “May the odds ever be in your favour”. The next thing he knew he was being pushed into the Justice Building to say his goodbyes.

 

 

* * *

 

A few hours after District 4’s reaping it was time for District 10 to have the children be reaped. District 10’s reaping was more formal then 4’s lining up in boys and girls and in neat, straight rows. Like 4 they were all gathered in the square outside, the Justice Building. After everyone was lined up, Atlo District 10’s Escort, came onto the stage, he had his blue hair pulled up, to make it pointed at the end, to Matthew it looked like a cone and he held this laugh at how stupid he looked.  He was dressed in a bright red suit, that hurt people’s eyes if they looked at it for too long. He also had a powdered face, again a product of the Capitol and Matthew sneered at him, hating those who stood by the Capitol.

“Welcome, welcome one and all to the 67th annual Hunger Games” Atlo started his speech in a high pitched voice “Those chosen to participate in these games it is a great privilege. Now as we normally do let’s start with the girls.” Atlo reached into the ball and dug around, he then quickly pulled out his hand and read out the name “Charm Yule” Matthew couldn’t help but feel bad for Charm was a sweet girl with long blonde hair and she couldn’t even harm a butterfly if she wanted to. No one was going to volunteer it would just lead to them dying instead. As she went onto the stage was crying, her death awaited her.

Atlo made his way over to the boys and Matthew hoped his name to be called, he just wanted to die and the Games was the only to die. Alto just picked the first piece of paper he could get his hands on. “Matthew Chstma **”,** as soon as he heard his name, Matthew made his way up onto the stage, and just looked at his District hopefully for the last time. He didn’t hear that stupid odds quote he hated, he didn’t care his arm was lifted into the air, he was going to die and he could finally be happy.

Little did he know, it wasn’t going to be that simple………

 


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick felt numb as he sat waiting for his family to say their goodbyes to him, before he set off to go to the Capitol, Finnick know very well this might be the last time he will see his family, he didn’t want it to the be the last time. Finnick was lost in his thoughts that he slightly jumped when his dad and crying mother came bursting through the door.

“My baby, oh my baby” Finnick’s mother cried, he could just about understand her over her crying “They can’t take you, I won’t let them” she wouldn’t stop, it was upsetting him further.

“Mother stop” Finnick put his hand onto her shoulder and made her stand up, where she was crouched (more like fallen by his feet) and her gave her a big, bone crushing hug which she returned with the same enthusiasm. Then Finnick’s father joined in bringing both of them into his arms, “I’m going to win this, I won’t let myself be killed, I’m going to win this for you” Finnick stood and promised himself there, seeing his mum and dad in such a way made he feel uneasy and he couldn’t help but think what would happen if, he died it would surely kill his mother and his dad, but he wouldn’t show it he would hold it together for his mum.

Finnick knew how to kill, he was thought not to get attached to things, he had the skills for the games and to win, but the 1 and 2, had so much more training then him, ‘No Finnick that’s no excuse’, he was goanna win this thing, he was going to come back home, and he would kill anyone, to get there and he sure as hell wasn’t going to get attached to anyone in the games, he was going to be a proper Career and let nothing get in his way

Little did he know, that last promises weren’t going to be an easy to keep….

 

* * *

 

 

Matthew was lead into a room in the Justice Building where friends and family were meant to say their goodbyes, but no one came but Matthew knew this would happen no one cares from him, that’s why he wants to die to be with someone who actually cares for him.

Then suddenly there was a small knock at the door, which made Matthew snap his head up to the direction of the door. At the opening of the door stood Mrs Cronin, his dead boyfriends mum. She looked like she had been crying with small tear stains on her face.

“Mrs Cronin what are you doing here?” Matthew asked in confusion but he quickly accepted the hug as she opened up her arms. She held him tight and Matthew hugged her back with the same strength.

“I came to say goodbye, you don’t deserve this, and you’re a good kid that’s faced too much in his life already. Anyway Phox would want me to say goodbye to you, he would never forgive me if I didn’t. And I have told you a thousand times to call me Ashleen. I can’t believe I am going to lose someone else I care about” she all but whispered the last part “oh my god I didn’t mean it like that….. That you’re going to die…. Oh…. I’m so sorry” she quickly tried to correct herself.

“It’s alright Ashleen I want to die, there’s nothing left for me here now not since Phox” Matthew said in a quiet voice, clearly upset about thinking about his lost love.

“Don’t speak like that” she told him in a stern voice.

Ashleen drew away from the hug and reached into her pocket “This is for you, Phox was going to give it to you last year on your anniversary” she quietly told him “We thought you could use it as your token, he spent so long saving up, we only found out it last night, he would want you to have it”. She told Matthew to slowly turn around, and when he did he put a silver chain round his neck and connected to the chain was a simple sliver ring. To Matthew who had grown up in a poor District this to him was the most beautiful thing he had even seem in his life. 

“Tha….thank yo…you” Matthew croaked out between the tears that he let escape. He quickly spurn around to face Ashleen again and wrapped his arms around her tightly, which was gladly returned.

“Your welcome my dear, your welcome” she whispered to into his hair, with her own tears escaping. A Peacekeeper ruined the moment forcefully grabbing Matthew on started to pull him towards to door.

“NO PLEASE, NOT YET PLEASE” Matthew shouted and he then started to cry further, he tried to tell the Peacekeeper that he wasn’t done saying goodbye, but no words only the sound of sobbing would escape from his mouth.

“It will be ok, I promise” Ashleen said softly, waving goodbye.

The Peacekeeper finally finished pulling Matthew, and when he did Matthew found himself standing in front of the luxury train that would be taking him to the capitol and to his death. Suddenly Atlo appeared in front of him with a big, bright, unnaturally white teeth, shown with his unnatural big smile.

“Ah finally, your here,  I was beginning to think you were already dead” Atlo joked his annoying high pitched voice as well as the stupid Capital accent and to make matters worse he let out a high pitched laugh as well, that even deaf people would have to cover their ears for.   

“Oh cause you would hate to miss that wouldn’t you” Matthew sneered at Atlo “You sick, twisted Capitol people love to us _poor_ districts deaths don’t you. I would put my life on it that you bet how long we are going to last don’t you” Matthew shouted in anger towards Atlo.

“If you carry on with that attitude you won’t get any sponsors and you could even harm Charm’s luck of getting any also” Atlo responded in his normal voice, unaffected by Matthew’s outburst.

“Yeah like that’s going to happen, we will probably die within the first day and like you said it would take _luck_ for one of us to get a sponsor, oh and just so you know, I plan to let myself be killed, I hate my life, I tried to take it so many time now, but the Capitol never let me, because they chose when people die and finally it’s my time” Matthew stated clearly to Atlo, who finally showed a sign of being effected by Matthew’s words. He quickly tried to hide it but Matthew grinned in victory.

He made his way over to a still crying Charm, who had witnessed everything.

“I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway, I hope that you do well in these games, I even want you to win, I believe you can win if you stay hidden and let the others kill each other, and then when there is two of you left, just wait until an old wound kills them or they starve to death.”  Charm seemed to take on this advice, but deep down she knew it was just to make her feel better about her ineludible death. Matthew gave her a warm smile, which she returned, due to his small height Matthew was only an inch smaller then Charm, so he put his arms around her shoulders and they started to make their way to the train, to take them to their death, or so they thought

Little did they know death wasn’t after them.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Finnick said finished saying his goodbyes to his family is was led away by a Peacekeeper who guided him through the halls of the Justice Building till they came into train station that it was connected to.

Finnick saw Althea and Pliny talking quietly near the train, where the Peacekeeper was taking him.

“Ah you’re finally here” Althea said “We have a lot to do, we have to get you both to the Capitol, meet your prep teams, get ready for the parade and then finally have the parade” she was almost jumping up and down in excitement. Finnick just gave her a charming smile, practising for when he gets to the Capitol citizens. “You have a lovely smile Finnick you should use that to win a couple of people over, and get some sponsors.” Finnick smirked to himself just the reaction he was hoping for.

Pliny was glaring at Finnick, interrupting her talk with Althea trying to win her over so she tell her friends to sponsor her.

“Alright this way guys, time to travel to the Capitol” Althea told the two tributes. She led them onto the train. When Finnick walked onto the train he couldn’t help but gasp, the pure beauty so the train overwhelming him.

He had never seen anything as beautiful in all his life, granted this was only the corridor he couldn’t wait to see the rooms this train held, the walls made from the finest mahogany with beautiful indents of vines and leafs swirling around, and there were some thorns here and there. 

The two were lead into a big carriage, where there was a big mahogany table in the middle, with all different types of food and drink, from meat, to wine, to cakes, to sweets, but he was surprised to find no fish. He suspected due from being from district 4 they would have had enough of fish. It was true, he did have fish most nights for dinner, only having something like beef when his mum and dad had saved up.

“Down the hall on the left is your room Finnick and on the right is yours Pliny” Althea told her tributes “You’ll find some new clothes and a bathroom. Why don’t you go and change and then we’ll have some food together, after all that’s happened you must be hungry and I’ll introduce you to your mentor, Mags, lovely lady” Althea said as she walked down the hall, no doubt to go and change in her bedroom.

As Finnick began to walk down the hall, Pliny pushed past him and turned her head to smirk at him and went into her room.

“Bitch” Finnick mumbled under his breath. He went into his room and to no surprise, his room was huge, with a big four poster bed in the middle of the room, with a big wardrobe in the corner of the room, on the right side was a another door which lead to the bathroom. Finnick went into the bathroom, it was also big, with a huge shower, with big glass doors, which both would open if wanted, a door and a sink.

Finnick began to strip wanting to shower and clean himself, he needed to look presentable to the people of the Capitol if he wanted any sponsors to help him while in the Games, he would need them if he had any hope of winning and returning 4.

Finnick only opened one door to the shower and carefully closed the door behind him not wanting to brake the door. He looked other to one wall where there was a red and blue button, he pressed the red thinking it meant hot, he tested the water with his hand and finding it to be a little to hot he pressed the blue one as well and was glad to know the water cooled a little and he finally stepped in to the water. On the opposite wall from the buttons was two bottles, one shower gel and the other shampoo.

He put his hand under the shower gel and it poured into his hand and he began to rub it all other his body making sure to get rid of small patches of dirt that he didn’t manage to was off back at 4. After he washed off the excess soap on his body, he get some shampoo on his hand and began to wash it into his hair, he massaged the scalp, and when he decided it was enough. He put his head under the water and began to wash it out. After he was done he leaned his arm on to the wall of the shower and rested his head on his arms. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes just thinking about his life, the Games, his family.

After Finnick had finished with his brooding, he stepped out of the shower and was surprised to find out it turned off by its self. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on a pole next to the shower and began to dry himself. After he was done he warped the towel round his waist. He felt a couple of drips of water on his toned chest but he didn’t care.

He made his way back into his room and quickly began to change, he dressed in a tight black shirt that showed of his arm muscle, from years of using a trident, and he also put on a pair of jeans and made his way out of the room. He made his way into the dining hall and was surprised to find he was the last to turn up.

As he made his way over to his seat he couldn’t help but think what the other tributes from the other districts were doing right now.

 

 

* * *

 

Matthew stared unimpressed at the food that was laid upon the fine mahogany table that was in front of him. Atlo and Martial (their mentor) were talking but he wasn’t really listening, they were giving Charm and him advice but he didn’t want it, he wasn’t planning on trying to survive anyway.

Charm was listening to every word, he know she wanted to live, it was in her eyes, he wanted her to live, she was only a 15 year old girl, she had so much living to do and because of these games, she might not be able to do that.

“And that is all the advice I can give you” Martial said. As soon as this was said Matthew quickly stood up and made his way to his room. He heard Atlo calling about how he didn’t eat anything, but Matthew didn’t care he wasn’t hungry.

He made his way into the bathroom and stripped down, he made his way into the shower and pressed and held onto the red button and stepped under when he found that the water to hot enough and he stepped under, he loved the felling of the water burning his skin, he let himself fall to his knees and he cried he let it all out, for his lost love, his family (even though he was disowned), Charm, Phox’s family, Charm’s family and every tribute and their family, he may of wanted to die,  most children don’t.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes before he grabbed a bar of soap, which was in a container mounted on the wall next to him and he started to rub the dirt from his skin softly, the soap was soft unlike the ones back in 10 which were always too rough, but Matthew liked that, so he started to rub harder and harder on his skin, rubbing on his aims and he loved the sting of soap meeting fresh small cuts on his arms, he had put there this morning.  

He finally stopped coming back to reality. His skin was red raw from the rubbing. He stepped away from the shower and tried himself with the towel. He went into his bedroom and went to his wardrobe. He pulled on a sleep shirt that was to big for him and also put on sleep shorts and got into the big bed. It may have been the afternoon but he was too tried to do anything else. He pulled the covers over himself and out his head on the soft pillows and feel asleep dreaming of the Games and blood.

 

* * *

 

 

After Finnick, Pliny, Althea and Mags had finished eating and Mags had given some good advice to the tributes, they all retreated to a living area, where a TV was placed. Althea was saying how they were going to watch the reaping to see who they were up against.

Finnick had no real interest in who he was going against all he knew was that they were going and die and that he was going to live. But the district 10 reaping made him pay attention, the young girl chosen, Charm her name was, looked so innocent that Finnick knew she stands no real chance of winning, let alone kill someone.  

But the boy, Matthew, an odd name for the times they lived it was a name used hundreds of years ago, _the parents really must like history,_ Finnick thought to himself. He looked almost happy his name was called. No kids for the poorer districts ever looked happy about going into the games. _How odd,_ Finnick thought. The camera zoomed in onto the faces, Charm was a beautiful young lady that all Capitol young girls would be envious of as Charm didn’t need make-up to look good. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But Finnick eyes were on the boy, behind those eyes were so much pain, just looking at the boy you wouldn’t see it but Finnick did, the dark circles under the eyes made him look tried. Finnick wondered by the boy had so much pain.

_Those eyes are so beautiful, why so much pain,_ Finnick again was talking to himself, _no you cant get attached to anyone,_ Finnick wanted to help him, but he knew show any weakness and you’ll die.

After the reapings were finished, the carriage suddenly went dark, they were in a tunnel, they claps and cheers could be heard.

They had arrived

 


End file.
